We propose to purchase a 500 MHz solid-state NMR (SSNMR) spectrometer that will be used for biomedical research by the Biophysics, Chemistry, Dental and Medical communities at the University of Michigan. [unreadable] [unreadable] At the University of Michigan, researchers utilize SSNMR spectroscopy to obtain high-resolution information about the structure, dynamics, geometry and interactions of non-soluble and/or non-crystalline biological systems. Progress of these NIH-funded research projects is hampered due to lack of a sophisticated high field SSNMR spectrometer. Therefore, this purchase will significantly extend the applicability of SSNMR spectroscopy to research projects that are presently under study at our institution and nucleate new initiatives in interdisciplinary research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 500 MHz spectrometer will be used to study the high-resolution structure of membrane-associated proteins, regulatory RNAs that are important targets for development of anti-HIV therapeutics, and polymorphic pharmaceutical drugs. In addition, investigation of bone materials and membrane interaction of peptide antibiotics and dendrimers will significantly benefit from the use of the spectrometer. [unreadable] [unreadable] All the major users of the instrument are supported by NIH R01 grants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]